To Change
by Strangely Hypnotizing
Summary: He had grown up with the kid, rolling around in the grass, delving dungeons, saving princesses, and living life to the fullest. He had never thought that he was the type of person to up and leave so suddenly, but…he was wrong. People change, and Finn was no different


Throughout Finn's entire life, he had always been Finn. The happy go lucky adventuring goofball, who saved princess's, fought monsters, and answered to no one. Accompanied by his magical yellow dog, they caused mischief and trouble all across Ooo. Things we're good, and they we're happy.

Until he grew up.

To Jake, it almost felt like the change happened overnight. One day they were out kicking some crazy grass giants butt, giggling over stupid joke, and the next Finn was going off and adventuring by himself, desperately trying to find where he had come from

Countless of times, Jake had told Finn "No matter who or where you come from, we're brothers, and that's never gonna change. You and I will always have each other, and we'll always have PB and Marceline. We're family, Finn." It didn't stop him from going off on his on own, and Jake didn't blame him, hell if he we're him he'd probably be doing the same thing.

But he had never expected this.

It was a quiet, sunny day, and Jake was downstairs, humming a catchy tune, cooking up some delicious pancakes (if he did say so himself). Finn marched into the room with only his backpack and sword, which was not all that unusual for him. Jake looked back, and gave him a cheerful greeting, along with a "You want some kickass pancakes bro? I added a little cinnamon to them to see how they turn out, and I'm already liken the smell of them". Finn shook his head and walked over to the dog, his footsteps slow and heavy. Jake gave him a questioning glance before Finn threw his arms around the dog. "Hehe, feeling affectionate today eh Finn?" Jake joked, stretching his arm around Finn to flip the pancakes. Finn let go of him, and scooped up his backpack.

"Jake, I'm gonna go out for a little while, okay? I might be gone for a bit."

"Why bro? If this one of your solo adventures, I totally get it, but still I wouldn't mind tagging alo-"

"No no, it's fine. It's something I have to do alone. Thanks though" Finn interrupted, pulling on his backpack and readjusting the sword on his back.

"Yea, no prob bro, you know I love adventuring just as much as the next dog" Jake chuckled, refocusing his attention back onto his pancakes.

Finn let out a sad laugh, and made his way to the ladder.

"I'll….I'll see you later Jake" he replied, his voice cracking just the slightest.

Jake watched Finn climb down the ladder with a concerned gaze, before yelling after him

"See ya Finn! Hope you can make it back tonight, we're having meatloaf!"

His voiced echoed throughout the tree house, and Jake listened for a response, but all he heard was the crackling of his pancakes.

Finn had not come back that night for Meatloaf. Nor the next night, or the night after that. After a week of his absence, Jake found himself becoming worried, and when he had checked if either PB or Marceline had seen him, who both told him no, he found himself quite worried indeed. He tried to brush it off as just one of Finn's lengthy searches, but when after 3 weeks he hadn't returned, he couldn't. Both PB and Marceline helped Jake look, fearing that he may have gotten stuck or hurt somewhere, but after weeks of searching and no success, they found themselves at a complete loss.

No one in all of Ooo had seen him.

They asked merchants, princess's, citizens, even one of Finn's arch nemesis. No luck.

PB sent out tracking drones, and Marceline surveyed Ooo in the sky, but nothing.

Finn was gone.

Many proclaimed him, the great hero of Ooo, dead, but Jake knew he wasn't. His bond with Finn was strong, and somehow he knew that he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Months passed by, and soon after those months turned into years.

He had grown up with the kid, rolling around in the grass, delving dungeons, saving princesses, and living life to the fullest. He had never thought that he was the type of person to up and leave so suddenly, but…he was wrong. People changed, and Finn was no different. He had gotten older, and ultimately decided that he needed to walk his path alone.

The world missed their hero. Jake had taken on the task of protecting Ooo, with Marceline tagging along as well, but it wasn't the same. It could never be the same. Jake still found himself wandering out sometimes, calling Finn's name with tears in his eyes as he half halfheartedly searched for the human boy. Marceline's music was sadder, and he could sometimes catch her sitting on top of the tree house, curled up in the boat with one of Finn's old hat's perched on her head. PB had steeled herself and become more of a recluse than ever. She often refused to speak of Finn, and if she ever did, it was only a few words like "He was a good warrior" or "He did Ooo a great service". Never anything sentimental, just things you might overhear citizens saying.

All in all, things sucked. It felt as if Ooo had lost all its life, and hope.

And then, one summer afternoon, he came back.

He walked into the tree house with a big goofy grin, climbed up the ladder, and placed his old tattered backpack down on the floor, along with his cloak, and sword. He quietly tiptoed to the ladder leading to Jake's bedroom, and nimbly climbed up, careful to not make a sound.

What he saw made him happier than he had ever been.

A yellow dog was sprawled out on a bed in deep sleep, mumbling about how delicious burritos were.

Finn's eyes filled with happy tears, and he gently poked Jake's belly. Jake grumbled something incoherently and rolled over before cracking open his eyes to peer at the man above him.

A man he hadn't seen in 4 years.

A loud yell sounded from Finn as he toppled backwards with the weight of Jake clinging to him. Words were exchanged and soon both brothers were happily sobbing, clinging to each other as the sunlight from the window shined brightly upon them.

Once they were finally apart, Jake took in the sight of the human man before him.

Finn had grown much taller, and had a muscular frame, with a handsome face and a small scare that etched over his right eye. In place of where his left arm should be, there was a intricate prosthetic arm, that looked battle worn but clearly still worked as Finn stretched both of his arms.

Finn looked down at the dog and noticed that he, well, he hadn't changed in the slightest, and he couldn't have wanted it any other way.

Soon after the two brothers were bathing on the warm roof of the tree house, as Finn explained where he had been in great detail. After, they skipped along the path to Marceline's house laughing and giggling as they made really cheesy jokes about their surroundings.

It was perfect.

As they reached Marceline's house, Finn's feet felt heavy, and he slowed down, ultimately coming to a stop only a few feet outside the cave. Jake looked back at him, before asking"

What's wrong dude?"

Finn nervously wiggled his fingers as started to pack back and forth.

"I haven't seen her in 4 years man, what am I gonna say? Hey, I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I hope we can be friends again? I can't just barge right up into her house, that would be weird."

"Isn't that kinda what you did with me?"

Finn groaned as he flopped down onto the grass and closed his eyes.

"Yea, but that's different. We're brothers. This is Marceline we're talking about, I mean, I know I'd probably be mad if she just up and left for 4 years without really saying goodbye, or an explanation, or-

The sound of feet landing against the grass were apparent, as Finn looked up and gulped.

"Heyyyy Marcie, what's up? It's been awhile." he said nervously, before pushing himself off the ground.

Marceline said nothing, as she slowly approached him. Finn's mind churned as tried to think of the distance to the treeline that he might need to bail into, until he noticed something.

Marceline was crying.

Silent tears rolled down her face as her shoulders lightly shook, before she threw her arms around Finn, and cried into this shoulder. After a few seconds, she wiped her eyes before punching him square in the chest, sending him flying back.

"You stupid boy, did you really think that you could just up and leave like that? Without any sort of explanation whatsoever? I mean, if you think I'm just gonna-

Strong human arms wrapped around her, as he softly whispered into her ear

"I'm so sorry Marceline."

"After recounting his glorious tales to Marceline, he bid farewell to her, with promises that they would have a jam session tomorrow. With her cave behind them, Finn and Jake set of to their final destination.

The Candy Kingdom.

After receiving man amazed looks from many citizens, and lots of cheers and warm greetings, they finally made it to the Candy palace. Peppermint Butler, surprisingly, gave Finn a simple smile and a "welcome back, Finn", and led then down the hall to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

Peppermint Butler called opened the door and softly called into the dimly light room

"My lady, you have some visitors".

PB's form did not change, as she mechanically stirred a glowing green liquid in a large vile, before calling in a cold tone

"Send them away, I'll meet with them later"

Peppermint Butler sighed, before ushering them in. Finn walked slowly over to PB, her back still facing him, before calling

"Long time no see, Princess"

The bottle she was stirring slipped from her hand as she froze, and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Finn grimaced, before bending down to pick up the pieces but was stopped by pink arms. PB pulled him up to her, gazing at his face as he skittishly looked around the round.

"It really is you, Finn"

He gave her a small smile before speaking.

"Yeah, It really is me."

Eventually, after lot's of questioning from PB, the two adventure's left the candy kingdom, the night sky painted above them. No words were spoken, both brother content with each others company. When they reached the door to the tree house, Finn looked over to Jake and said

"It feels just like old times, right pal?"

"Jake chuckled as he opened the door.

"You couldn't be more right bro"

As they climbed into their beds that night, everything felt right.

And it was.

 **Just a little story about brotherly love and all that feel good stuff. I thought about turning this into a series, where I actually write about Finn's adventures, but I realized it would probably mean I wouldn't include any of the other shows characters, and I'd have to makeup characters, which I have no problem with it's just that I didn't exactly feel like going to all that trouble. I do however, plan on making a story about how Finn has to fight some crazy tough monster and go through different parts of Ooo to find the weapon to kill him, accompanied by his friends. Or maybe not, who knows. I'm pretty spontaneous. Also sorry if Finn and PB's part felt a little forced, it was kind of hard to write and I didn't feel the flow of it, same kind of thing was Marceline and Finn's interactions, which kinda felt a little forced, but still I think it's better than PB and Finns, and if you're wondering about Finn's age, I'd say he probably left when he was around 16 or 17, so 20 or 21? Maybe. I hope you guys enjoy, read and review!**


End file.
